Don't Hold Your Breath
by jefronp
Summary: He was going to die, that he was sure of. And his girlfriend was definitely not making it any easier on him.


**Author's Note: **_So, here's a one shot, I guess? Yeah, if I should continue it let me know. I don't really have a plan for this one; so if you think of something, let me know. Oh, and this is based on real life events…ahahha. _

_Enjoy, and don't forget to review! Love ya!_

Nick was dying. Well, not literally, but definitely figuratively. He was going to kill himself if his anticipation didn't die down anytime soon. He bit his lip and closed his eyes, taking deep breaths, as he focused on what his girlfriend's grandfather was telling him. A few feet in front of him, said girlfriend, was smirking at him, her violet eyes winked at him as she moved her ass in a way that was definitely endearing towards him.

Fuck.

"And you know, I was young once." He heard her grandfather speak and blinked his eyes, coming back to reality.

"Yeah?" He said absentmindedly-imagining things he was going to do to her later. Probably not the best thing to think about, but really, what else was there to think about when she had decided to dress somewhat inappropriately and appropriately for this occasion? He was going to do _so _many things to her later. He just hoped she was prepared for it.

"Yeah, and you know, I met my wife when I was about sixteen, a few years older than you and Miley." He said, and Nick nodded. "And I knew I wanted to be with her the rest of my life…"

_Oh, get on with it old man! _Nick thought, suppressing the urge to roll his eyes.

"And I think that's where you and Miley are now. Just be careful." He told him, honestly, and Nick nodded. Yeah, he'd heard it before, many times if you want to get technical.

"I will sir." He said, and her grandfather gave him a soft smile.

With that, he had gotten up to leave him alone—finally. Nick stood up, and began to look for her, she was in the corner talking to who he remembered was her cousin. He saw them both look towards him, and she smiled as her cousin told her something. She nodded, and ran her fingers through her hair. It seemed like slow motion to him as he watched that hair fall down on her shoulders, tumbling like a wave crashing over somebody's head.

He walked towards her, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, kissing the side of her head. "Hey, sup?" He said, in direction toward her cousin.

Her cousin only smirked and shook her head. "Not much, I'm about to go see my grandmother for a sec. You…uh, you two have fun." And with that she was gone.

Miley turned to Nick, a bit in disbelief. "Damn, I was in the middle of talking to her, why do you think she—" She didn't get to finish as Nick's lips were on hers, he pressed his hard against her, and she groaned, pulling away, reluctantly.

"Whyy?" Nick whined. "Can't you just have some fun?"

"Uh, if you've forgotten we're at my grandparent's house…for a party in honor of my father, what on earth are you thinking?"

"That my girl is beautiful and I really want her." His eyes showed that familiar twinkle. The one she called the, "lust-filled twinkle that means I'm in trouble," yeah, sort of a long name, but she didn't care.

"Can I ask why?" She began to tease him, her look towards him innocent.

"You're really gonna force me to tell you?" He rolled his eyes. "Think about it, Mi."

She pretended to think and nodded, "I see." She took his hand in hers, and put it on her chest. With her hand around his, she squeezed her boob, and released his hand letting it fall. "I bet you really want to do that…"

"I'm going to kill you." He groaned, bouncing impatiently. "Like, really kill you."

"You wouldn't kill me." She mocked, "I see my aunt trying to get my attention…" She looked down and smirked, "Take care of you little problem…" She passed by him, and leaned in to whisper in his ear, "And I'll take care of it later." With that, she was gone, and he was left alone breathing heavily.

Oh, he was so going to kill her later.

Miley ran her fingers through her long hair as her aunt talked to her, but she wasn't really paying any attention. Most of her family members hardly talked to her to begin with, ever since her mother passed away giving birth to her. But, they still for some strange reason loved her father, and always through parties in honor of him. This time, it was for a movie he'd done, it was supposed to be a major motion picture, so they threw a "premiere" party for him.

She'd asked Nick to come with her, so she wasn't completely bored.

And it was working, sort of.

She sighed, and her aunt seemed to take a hint. She made some dumb excuse, and she once again went in search of her boyfriend. She walked upstairs and knocked on one of the bathroom doors. To her surprise, she found him there, his hair messy, his pants unbuttoned, his shirt slightly askew.

"Okay, if I wasn't your girlfriend, and so trusting of you, I'd assumed you'd had a little party of your own in here with some other girl."

"Yeah, her name's Riley." He rolled his eyes dramatically and pulled her inside. He slammed the door behind her, and locked it, pushing her against it, he looked in her eyes. Then without another word he pressed his lips against hers, using her gasp as advantage, he slipped his tongue inside her, and heard her release a low moan. He put his hand up her off the shoulder cashmere sweater, and squeezed her boob, as he realized she wasn't wearing a bra. Just nipple covers.

"You're fucking with me, right?" He looked at her, and she smirked.

"Nope, not really." She pulled him towards her and kissed him hard, causing him to almost fall over, and he would've if he hadn't had his body pressed against hers. She kept kissing him as he let his hand trail down lower, into the waistband of her jean shorts. He undid the belt, and unbuttoned them, he stuck his hand down there, expecting to find a barrier, but once again, he didn't.

"You had this planned." He accused her. "You're completely commando."

"Yeah," She said, breathing heavily. "we'll talk about that—" She felt him press his finger against her sensitive spot, and lost what she was saying. "l-l-lat-later." She finally finished pressing against her harder.

"No, you're going to pay right now…"

"In my grandparents bathroom?" She rolled her eyes, "You're such a freak."

"And you're a tease, let's just make this so we both win." He said, with his other hand, he took hers and pressed it against his lower half. She felt the bulge there and her eyes went wide. "Yeah, I need you."

She nodded her head, and was about to kiss him, her eyes closing when she heard her name. Her eyes flew open and she stared wide-eyed at Nick.

"Miley! Miley! Where are you?"

"Shit!" She whispered, she pushed him off her, catching him when he almost stumbled backwards. She began to fix herself putting her clothes back together, she gave him an apologetic look, that told him, they would for sure finish this later.

He glared at her as he fixed himself, and she opened the door. "You go out first, I'll be out in a few minutes." He told her and she nodded, giving him a soft kiss, then she walked out, closing the door softly behind her just as her grandmother saw her.

"What were you doing in the bathroom?"

"Uh, what do you think?" She said, "peeing, obviously."

"Okay…" She said, "Well, we're about to watch the movie, so if you would please come downstairs, that would be great. Everyone's waiting for you."

"Yeah, just give me a second." She said, "I'll be down."

Her grandmother nodded and walked down, once she was sure she was out of earshot, she opened the door.

"I heard her, go. I'll be down in a minute, that way no one is suspicious." She nodded, and did as he said. Sure enough, a few minutes later, he was right by her side. They went into the home theatre and chose a couch in the corner that was big enough to fit them and one other person. He put his back against the wall, and she lay on him, her long, soft, tan, silky legs stretched out in front of them. She closed her eyes, and sighed contently against him. He put his hand up her shirt, cupping her boobs from behind, and squeezed them. Her eyes shot open, and she suppressed the urge to moan.

"What are you doing?" She whispered, as her aunt, uncle, and cousin sat in front of them. Luckily their chairs faced a different direction, so she and Nick were pretty secluded.

He didn't answer her, just did it again. She felt her body jolt and grabbed his legs, squeezing them as he squeezed her again.

She felt her body start to feel tingly, and groaned. If only they weren't where they were, that'd be so much easier.

He did it again, rubbing her nipple and pinching it as her eyes began to droop, and she let out a quiet moan that only he could hear, just as another one of her uncle's took a seat where her feet were.

_Fuck_.

She felt the pleasure of what Nick was doing, and her body reacted to it, she closed her legs, and brought her feet up. If her uncle asked, all she was doing was getting in a more comfortable position—it was too dark for him to see what Nick was doing to her.

She adjusted her body so she was pretty much in his lap. Her ass rubbed against him and she felt him react to it.. That _twitch_ that told her he wanted this just as much as he did.

And then, the unthinkable happened, her uncle stood up, and moved elsewhere, leaving the two of them alone. The theatre dimmed even more, and she realized, even with basically her whole family in front of them, throughout the theatre, she and Nick were completely secluded in the back, in the dark corner where they could pretty much do anything and not be caught.

And she figured he had the same realization when he moved his hand lower, past her toned stomach down to her pants. He unbuttoned them, her hands going in front of his so in case someone got up to use the restroom or something they'd think they were only holding hands.

He put his hands down lower, and felt her wetness, causing him to moan in her ear, and his member to twitch against her ass. She bit her lip—hard, and closed her eyes as he put one finger inside of her.

Then he put another one in her, his other hand still cupping her boob, he squeezed it and moved at a steady rhythm, her body immediately reacting to it. Her hips moved with him, as he moved and squeezed.

She began to pant, breathing heavily, the pleasure becoming too much for her. One of her hands went behind her, beside Nick, and pushed her body up, his ministrations getting the best of her, as she bucked against him.

And she wanted, so badly to kiss him. But she knew she couldn't. The movie began to play, but she wasn't paying attention. He began to go deeper, and she almost screamed, but bit her lip to keep from doing so. He went faster, doing it the way he knew she liked.

She bit her lip so hard, she knew there was blood. She closed her eyes and breathed heavier, as she leaned her head beside his, her neck against his shoulder. He turned his head towards her, and kissed her. He went in deeper, squeezing harder, he bit her lip, all of those combined caused her to go over the edge. She moaned lowly into his mouth, and pulled him closer as she began to ride it out.

Once she was done, she pulled away, and breathed heavily, kissing him gently, she resumed her position and closed her eyes, groaning when he pulled his fingers out of her, he removed his hand from her boob too, and she felt the coldness of the air that hit it, her body shivered a bit.

"You cold?" He asked, as he ran his finger up and down her body. "Because it sure doesn't seem like it."

She knew she was sweating, and she hated that. But at the same time, it was his fault, so she wasn't really the one to be blamed here.

She wanted to do the same thing to him, give him to pleasure he also deserved, being forced to endure this dumb movie, she felt she owed it to him. So, she quickly turned around, unbuttoning his jeans, he looked at her confused, telling her silently to not do it, but she ignored him. She pushed them down to his thighs, along with his boxers, and took out his member, noticing that it was now pretty damn hard.

"Okay," She whispered, "you have an insane friend."

"Yeah, well, with what happened, I'm not so embarrassed about it." He whispered back to her.

She stroked him a few times, getting him harder, and then without another word, turned around.

Okay, he was officially confused. That was until she silently undid the belt on her shorts, putting down to just her thighs, so it didn't look like they were off, she lifted herself a bit, and positioned him at her entrance. Then without another word she pushed herself against him, causing him to go deep inside her. Once she was completely sitting on him, she adjusted her sweater so that it looked like she was just resting against him. The movement causing them both to groan, until she was completely fine. Then, without another word, she began to rock her hips against him, causing him to thrust in and out of her. To keep from making any noises, they squeezed each other's hand, which was there way of moaning without making it too loud. Perfect for times like these.

He had his arms wrapped around her, holding her against him as he pressed into more, going in deeper as she moved around on top of him. Then, realizing that she'd rather have "fun" in the bedroom later, she pulled him out of her. He groaned his member free in the air, as she pulled her shorts up quickly buttoning them. She then turned her body around, laying against him as her hand went to his "buddy" and began to pump her hand back and forth. She kissed him so that he wouldn't make too much noise, and kept going, faster and faster.

"Mi—" He whispered against her lips and she nodded. He soon exploded all over hand, and she wiped it off against the couch, in a place she knew wouldn't get seen for quite some time, and then kissed his lips gently.

"Later." She whispered against him and all he could do was nod.

After the movie was over, they were forced to spend another hour with her family talking about it, and eating pastries until finally she announced she was tired and was going home. A lie, a total lie.

Since Nick drove, they both hurried to his car, the cold air biting at their skin, and got in the car.

He pretty much broke the speeding limit as they drove in silence—all the sexual tension building up between them—to her house. He slammed on the brakes once inside her family's estate, and turned toward her. He immediately pulled her against him and kissed her forcefully and hungrily as she replied with just as much emotion as he was giving her.

"Now, Nick." She moaned, this time not so quiet about it. He broke from her, and they both hurried up the stairs to her bedroom that was pretty much secluded from any one else that lived there—meaning her father. They had privacy all night long, and decided to use it to their advantage.

Once the door was slammed shut, Miley felt herself being pressed against it, and let out a loud moan, her eyes slamming close, her lips pressed against Nick's, as she began to unbutton his jeans. She pushed them down along with his boxers, and quickly took off her sandals as he pushed her shorts down. She broke the kiss only to take off her shirt, and threw it to the side, now completely naked as Nick took a while unbuttoning his shirt.

With frustration, annoyance, and impatience she finished it off for him and took it off throwing it somewhere, as to where it went, she didn't care at that moment. He took off his shoes, and kissed her, pushing her until her knees hit the back of her bed and she fell against it. She scooted her body up the bed, and immediately felt him against her thigh as he towered above her.

He began to kiss and suck on her boob, causing her to cry out, her moan so loud, Nick felt like he was going to come right there. Her legs went around his waist, the heels of her feet digging into his lower back as she pushed herself against him, her wetness sliding against his member. She moaned into his shoulder, closing her eyes.

Then, she got an idea, while he did what he wanted on her boobs, she reached down between them and grabbed his length pumping her hand back and forth she felt him react and knew immediately that he was as hard as a rock.

"Nick…I can't wait any longer." She panted against him. "Can we just…finish…this?"

"No." He bit down on her boob and she let out a louder moan.

"P-please." She stammered as he did it again, "I'll do anything you want."

With those words he looked at her, and nodded. He got off of her, and she looked at him, confused. He then went towards her, cupping her cheek in his hand and kissed her softly while entering here forcefully causing her to cry out against his mouth. He began to thrust in and out of her at a fast, steady pace, her hips bucking up to meet him.

After a few seconds of this, he pulled her against him, and got in a sitting position, his hand on her hips, helping her as she bounced on top of him. His mouth once again went to her boob and bit down as she cried out in both pain and pleasure.

"Fuck, Nick." She whispered, her moan over powering her words. She squeezed her eyes shut as his hand went lower and he rubbed her sensitive spot. He was going so slowly, she got impatient and went to do it herself when he shook his head against her and bit her so she was able to understand him.

"Miley." He moaned against her, and thrust deeper into her.

"I-I'm almost the-there." She whisper-moaned and then felt it coming, she lifted his head and kissed him biting on his lip as she exploded all over him. Her bite was apparently enough for him as he exploded inside her, and lay her back gently on the bed. He thrust a few more times, before pulling out, and laying beside her.

She lay her head on his chest, and breathed heavily, her head feeling a bit light as she realized what they had done.

"We…just basically had sex in front of my entire family…" She said, trailing off as she looked up at him.

He just smirked at her, "Don't worry," he said, kissing her forehead gently. "They don't know anything."

"Let's hope not, otherwise…" She didn't want to think about the consequences, instead she just cuddled against her boyfriend more.

"Thank you." He suddenly said after a few minutes of silence. He pulled the comforter over them before settling down in a more comfortable position. He began to run his fingers through her hair, which relaxed her.

"For what?"

"For not letting me die." He said, "I was going to, all night long. Care to share why you decided to wear such a hot outfit? Or why you went commando?"

She shrugged. "For you." Was all she said. "You should know by now."

"What?"

"That…" She yawned, her words trailing off. "well, you know."

He nodded, figuring it out. "Yeah, I guess I do know."

Then with one last soft kiss on her lips, and a gentle one on her forehead, he held her against him, running his fingers through her hair until her breathing became even, and he knew she was asleep.

"I love you, Mi." He whispered into her hair.

And to his surprise, a moment later, she spoke, "I love you too, you man whore."

He laughed, pulling her closer against him. He wondered what the next day would bring, since she had asked him to tag along on a trip to visit her other grandmother the next day. He just hoped she didn't do what she did today, otherwise she would for _sure_ get it bad, later that night. And would just have to live with it.

Then, without another word, he was fast asleep, a sneaky smirk on his lips.


End file.
